You Can't Save Everyone: Hetalia
by Mew Angels Crystal Tears
Summary: "You can't save everyone" "But that doesn't stop me from trying, now does it?" In which a boy and girl meet and have a conversation. No pairings but I don't care if you see one.


Yeah, the hetalia version... the original's on fictionpress but there's not much of a difference... there's a naruto version... again, not really a difference... Ending still reminds me of Waiting for Godot... It was because of a conversation with a friend that I made a Hetalia version of this...

Warning: death, suicide, and unhappy people...

Disclaimer: the Hetalia characters are having a bonfire with the Naruto crew so if anyone wants to join, it takes place in my closet then its moving to the backyard! I mean, I don't own Hetalia! ...but I have Hidekaz and Kishy in my closet :D ~hides from cops and ninjas from the Naruto world~ Russian army! Hide me!

You Can't Save Everyone

"Hello there!" the blonde spectacled boy happily shouted. A young girl looked up. Platinum blonde hair fell in front of her face.

"Hello," she whispered, her voice forced out of her.

"Hey, what's wrong?" the boy asked as he got closer.

"Nothing!" the girl forced herself to say, hidden anger starting to so.

"Then get your hair out of your face," he jokingly said, reaching for the girl's hair but was slapped away.

"Don't touch me!" she shouted, trying to hide her emotion, "I know who you are! You're the guy who's going around saving everyone!"

"What makes you say that?" he asked, curious to know.

"'Cause that's what everyone says! They always point to you and say 'That guy right there, he saved me!' and that's what I hear them say!" the girl responded, trying to sound as cold as possible.

"So what's wrong with that?" the blonde asked.

"You'll try to get my hopes up," the girl whispered as if ashamed of her answer but the boy heard her just the same.

"Do you want to be saved?" he asked.

"Yes but I can't"

"Why not?"

"'Cause I can't"

"Why can't you?"

"'Cause there's nothing left"

"Why?"

"'Cause it's just is"

"But why-?"

"It just is and will always be!" the girl shouted, her what-seemed-to-be anger showing bolder than before, "What more is there to say? I'm not like everyone else? While normal kids think about what they want to do in the future, I'm planning out my death! While they all speak what's on their mind, I cut out my tongue and sew my mouth close! While everyone has friends to chat with, I linger on the shadows of mine! While everyone is out playing, laughing, and smiling, I'm locked away in my room! While everyone is out finding love, I find I was… never granted the ability to love…" The boy stared at the girl, waiting to see if she'll say more.

"While… everyone's trying to live their life," the girl started, years of held back tear falling to the ground, "I'm… trying to end mine…"

"Is that how you want to live your life?" the boy asked when the girl fell silent.

"No!" the girl replied in disbelief that the boy would even dare ask such a question.

"Then why don't you change it?"

"'Cause I can't"

"Why?"

"It just is and will always be for as long as I live!" the girl angrily shouted.

"Do you hide you face because you don't want anyone to see your pain, your tears, your feelings?" The girl opened her mouth to speak but silenced herself.

"Do you hide yourself inside your mind but hidden yourself so deep, you can't seem to find yourself anymore or remember who you are?"

Silence.

"Do you lock up your heart in fear of rejection or the pain you think might come?

Silence.

"Do you silence yourself because you think your thoughts or your words are worthless?"

Silence.

"Are you childishly waiting here for Death to coming strolling by so you can take him by the hand, so you can run away from here?"

Silence.

"Do you keep silent of what you feel or think, not because you don't trust people, but because you don't want to trust the wrong person?"

Silence.

"Despite acting like you don't trust anyone, you truly want to spill your heart out, reach out your hand and beg for help… but something prevents you from doing that" The boy pulled the hair out of the girl's face. Tears fell from the girl's dull blue-violet eyes.

"Now who would want to hide such a cute face like that?" More tear fell as she whispered one word.

"Lies"

"Why would I lie?"

"'Cause everything's a lie... I'm a lie… You're a lie... Everything is a lie…"

"You just like making this harder don't you?"

Silence.

"You've… never spoken this much, have you?"

Silence.

"Is there a reason why you're revealing this much?"

Silence. The boy was about to speak but the girl beat him first.

"There's always a reason for everything, right?"

"I guess so…"

"Then I think you know the reason why"

"Then there's a reason why I'm here"

"I know"

"I'll come back tomorrow and everyday if I have to"

"You can't save everyone"

"But that doesn't stop me from trying, now does it?"

Silence. The boy got up as darkness filled the scene.

"I have to go… I'll see you tomorrow, right?"

"Yeah, you'll see me"

"Even if I can't save everyone, I've got to try or else no one will" He started walking away but came to a halt and turned around.

"By the way, my name is (silence)!"

"My name is-!" She mouthed the last part as if that was the only way for the boy to find out. He nodded and turned around.

"By the way, that's a nice name!" The boy walked away, disappearing into the blackening horizon. The girl stared up at the tree she took refuge under. Silence filled the air and she felt… nothing.

The next day the boy came back but he did not find the girl. But as he got closer to the tree, he finally understood why. Up in the tree, he found her. Down on the ground, she will not come. A little note slipped from her fingers and gracefully fell to the ground.

_You can't save everyone._

"Did you know her?" an orange-blonde haired boy asked, watching the casket lowered into the ground. It was a poorly constructed casket but good enough to do its job. The place they stood was empty and located far from the other graves.

"Yes, I did. I knew everything about her but…"

"But?"

"I never knew her name"

"Does anyone know?"

"No one knows"

"I thought she told you her name"

"She did… but it wasn't her name"

"I see"

"How did you meet her?"

"I found her"

"And?"

"I found her the day after that"

"In the same spot?"

"Under the same tree"

"I see"

"Did you know?"

"Know what?"

"If she had lived, all the pain, suffering, and sadness in whole world would have disappeared… Did you know that?"

"No, I didn't… Did she know?"

"No, she didn't"

"Did you know all along?"

"Yes, I did"

"And you didn't tell her?"

"No, I didn't"

"Why not?"

"She was supposed to find out without my help"

"Would she have lived if she knew?"

"I don't know"

"How come?"

"I just don't"

"Without reason?"

"No, there is a reason"

"What is that reason?"

"I don't know"

"How do you know there's a reason if you don't know the reason?"

"Because there's a reason for everything but everything is not set in stone"

"And because of that she was not saved"

"Yes. There is a reason I could not save her, the same reason I can't save everyone"

**Tobi:** special prize for anyone who could guess who all three characters are (though he first two are kinda obvious unless you're blind or didn't read or something)! XD (special prize=pat on back XD jk... and if you're taking the whole special prize seriously, um... anything reasonable? 0_o")  
>Review if you like but flames will be used as fuel for the bonfire and leftover flames will be used to warm Russia on those cold winter nights<br>Death: It's summer right now, you idiot T_T  
>Me: Don't judge me! DX<p> 


End file.
